femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carissa Kensington (Lethal Seduction)
'Carissa Kensington '(Dina Meyer) was the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Lethal Seduction ''(Alternately titled ''Stripped Of Innocence; airdate July 11, 2015). Carissa is a wealthy widower who has a reputation for being a highly sexual and very seductive woman. When she first meets recent high school graduate Mark Richards at a hardware store, she asks him to help her install a shower head. Mark is instantly taken with Carissa's looks and, when she seductively invites him to shower with her, he agrees, leading them to have several rounds of passionate sex. At first, Mark keeps his relationship with Carissa a secret from his overprotective mother Tanya, but she soon finds out while looking through his phone. Carissa comes over for dinner and Tanya is shocked by how much older she is than Mark (as she is 40). After an awkward dinner between the three and Tanya's aquarium dco-worker Randy, Tanya finally gives Carissa a piece of her mind, saying she disapproves of the relationship and refuses to let her seduce her son. Carissa leaves, angered by Tanya, and Mark apologizes. Carissa then asks if Tanya has total control of Mark and he says No before they go back to her house, much to Tanya's shock. Mark stays the night, having a sexually intense encounter with Carissa in her pool. The next morning, Tanya comes over to try and reason with Carissa, having learned that her husband had died in a freak accident, but she becomes hostile and accuses Tanya of trying to control her son so she won't have to be alone. She then says she plans of getting Mark to cut her out of their lives forever before shutting the door on her. Soon, Carissa's darker side manifests itself, as she tries to convince Mark to move in with her and becomes tense when Mark shows reluctance. This comes after a man at a club warns Mark to stay away from Carissa. In an attempt to rid Carissa from Mark's life, Tanya sets him up with classmate Melanie, and the two go on a good date. Unbeknownst to Mark, Carissa is watching them and, after the date is over, surprises Melanie in her car. She duct tapes her mouth shut and taunts her for trying to steal Mark from her. She warns her to end things with Mark and cuts her face with a knife to show she means business. Mark then tries several times to video chat with Melanie, but she refuses. Meanwhile, Carissa unsuccessfully tries to seduce Randy and Mark's friend Wally comes to Carissa's house in an attempt to seduce her, Mark having expressed intent to end things with her. One night, Mark goes over to Carissa's house, as she has pitched an app Mark has been working on to a developer friend of hers. Mark is upset when he learns from the developer his app is already been made and declines on Carissa's suggestion that he work with the developer's company rather than go to college. Mark says he has to be on his own, and Carissa feigns understanding. When Mark goes to get a wine bottle, Carissa knocks him out and handcuffs him in her sauna. She then sexually torments Mark while chastising him for using her. Afterwards, she cuts Mark in the abdomen before leaving. When Tanya goes to Carissa's in search of Mark, Carissa makes her handcuff herself before taking her to the sauna. Carissa then gives her an ultimatum: Either she kills herself and she'll let Mark go or she shoots Mark (who is slowly bleeding out from the cut she gave him). She then locks them in and, for a moment, Tanya considers shooting herself to save Mark. But then, she gets an idea. She screams out and fires the gun to make it look like she killed herself and then attacks Carissa, eventually knocking her unconscious. She then frees Mark and they get out of the sauna, but Carissa then comes out, screaming and brandishing a fireplace poker. But at that moment, Randy arrives and fires a trident he had taken from work at her, killing Carissa. Randy then finds Wally hidden in a bin, having been kept hostage by Carissa. Trivia *Dina Meyer is also known for playing villainesses Sally Larkin from Monk, Elissa McClain from CSI: Miami, and Anne-Marie Tolsom from CSI, and Rebecca Walker from 2003's Crimes of Passion. *Dina Meyer later played evil femme fatale Dr. Natalie Barnes in 2018's Evil Doctor. Gallery Carissa and Mark.jpg|Carissa and Mark get "thrilling" in the pool Carissa Melanie.png|Carissa holds Melanie hostage Carissa and Wally.png|Carissa looks at a knife when Wally shows up Carissa with gun.jpg|Carissa points a gun at Tanya and Mark Carissa ultimatum.jpg|Carissa delivers her ultimatum to Tanya Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Pervert Category:Pistol Category:Sex Category:Sociopath Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Bare Stomach